Don't Say Goodbye!
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: [Chap 3: HIM] Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah segalanya. Dan dia bersumpah akan memberikan apapun untuk kebahagiaan pemuda itu. Meski itu berarti harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Karena Sehun, adalah seseorang yang mengenalkan kebahagiaan padanya. Dan kebahagiaan itu, tidak berarti jika Sehun tidak merasakan hal yang sama./ YAOI/ Sehun. Luhan. HunHan/ FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA'S GIVEAWAY/
1. Chapter 1: Who are You?

**Proudly present for you, all HunHan Shippers out there!**

 **.**

 _Drap drap drap drap_

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Membelah keheningan malam sebuah wilayah sepi di sudut kota Beijing. Seorang namja dengan rambut merah muda dan tinggi badan tak seberapa terlihat tengah berlari sekuat tenaganya. Memaksa kedua kaki kurusnya untuk tetap bergerak meski dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Di belakangnya, beberapa pria ber-jas hitam mengejarnya dengan tenaga penuh, sesekali memanggil dan memaki si pemuda yang mereka kejar._

" _Hosh hosh hosh!"_

 _Pemuda berambut merah muda itu terus berlari dengan gesit mencoba menghindari pria-pria yang mengejarnya. Ini kesempatannya. Dia tidak boleh tertangkap oleh mereka dan kembali ke 'neraka' itu. Dia harus berhasil._

 _Deru nafas namja itu semakin tak beraturan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berlari. Entah sudah berapa lama. Namun pria-pria ber-jas hitam itu masih terlihat di belakangnya dan mengejarnya tanpa kenal lelah. Sedangkan tubuhnya sudah hampir menyerah. Beruntung tubuhnya terbilang mungil untuk ukuran seorang pria, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah bergerak bahkan di tempat-tempat sempit sekali pun. Meski sampai saat ini, ia belum juga berhasil bersembunyi dari mereka. Tapi dia berhasil menciptakan jarak yang cukup di antara mereka._

 _Saat melihat tikungan tajam di ujung jalan, namja itu merasa kalau itu adalah keberuntungannya. Dengan segenap sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, namja itu mempercepat laju larinya. Berbelok di tikungan jalan tersebut dan segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dia merasa sangat beruntung saat melihat tong sampah besar yang berada di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat sangat sepi._

 _Hanya ini satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya._

" _Brengsek! Kejar dia! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejaknya!" salah satu pria berjas itu bersuara. Dan dia tahu kalau itu adalah suara pemimpin mereka. "Cari di setiap tempat! Kita harus menemukannya segera, atau 'Bos' pasti akan marah besar!"_

 _Dug dug dug dug dug_

 _Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinganya. Berlomba dengan suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu tak kalah cepat. Sepertinya mereka sudah semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, namja itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Tidak boleh ada suara. Bahkan mereka tidak boleh mendengar deru nafasnya, atau segala upayanya akan menjadi sia-sia._

 _Tubuh yang lemah, kaki yang lelah, dan pasokan udara yang tak seberapa. Semakin lama, tenaganya semakin terkuras habis. Matanya mulai terpejam. Tubuhnya telah sampai pada titik akhir. Dan dia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi._

 _Mungkin, memang dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk keluar dari 'neraka' itu. Mungkin, memang takdirnya menjalani hidup yang terhina seperti itu. Atau mungkin, akan ada keajaiban dari Tuhan dengan sisa kasih sayang yang Dia miliki untuknya. Pemuda itu sudah pasrah. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan menerimanya. Dan jika pun ia benar-benar tertangkap dan harus kembali ke 'sana', ini akan menjadi usaha terakhirnya untuk kabur dari 'tempat itu'._

 _Tidak akan adalagi usaha kabur dengan akhir yang menyedihkan._

 _Ini benar-benar yang terakhir._

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Say Goodbye**

 **By: 0312_luLuEXOticS**

 **Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Genre: Sad, Romance**

 **Rate: M (meski gak yakin *nyengir)**

 **Lenght: Multichapter**

 **Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal, ide pasaran -_- typo(s) eperiwer, feel ngawang(?)**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Who are You?**

* * *

Biip biip biiip

Sehun menggeliat di atas kasurnya saat suara alarm yang berasal dari nakas tempat tidur berbunyi. Memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Perlahan, ia mengucek kedua matanya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan beberapa persen kesadaran, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas. Mematikan suara alarm yang terdengar begitu mengganggu di telinga.

"Hoaaam!"

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu menguap beberapa kali. Membiarkan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutinya hilang perlahan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari atas kasur dan mulai membuka jendela kamar. Mempersilahkan udara segar pagi hari masuk dan menyegarkan udara di dalam kamar. Puas merasakan semua kesegaran itu, Sehun beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk membersihkan diri sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih hidup.

Beep beep beep

Ponsel di atas nakas tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu beranjak dari depan cermin untuk memeriksa siapa yang telah mengirim pesan padanya sepagi ini.

 _ **From: Lao Gao  
Shi Xhun! Sebentar lagi anak-anak klub akan pergi ke galeri. Kau tidak lupa, kan?**_

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu mengetikkan 'ya' singkat sebagai balasan, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah figura di atas nakas, membuat sebuah senyum sedih terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil figura tersebut dan membelai sayang foto di dalamnya.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku pasti akan segera menemukanmu, Hyung!" ujarnya pelan. Mengucapkan kalimat yang sama yang terus ia ucapkan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Rutinitas pagi. Selalu diawali dengan penyesalannya karena masih belum bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan orang terkasihnya itu. Tiga ratus empat puluh tujuh hari, dan bahkan polisi masih belum mendapatkan apa-apa. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Beep beep beep

Lamunan Sehun buyar begitu ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Pelan-pelan, ia meletakkan kembali figura di tangan ke atas nakas dan mengambil ponselnya. Sehun segera menerima panggilan itu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hmmmm?!" sapanya.

" _Kau sudah bangun? Sudah sarapan?_ " tanya wanita di seberang telepon.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, namun saat ia menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihatnya, ia menjawab. "Aku baru selesai mandi dan baru akan sarapan. Tapi kau meneleponku," ujarnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dapur, mengaktifkan mode _speaker_ dan beralih menuju kulkas. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ " alih-alih menjawab, wanita itu justru mengajukan pertanyaan. " _Apa sudah ada kabar dari kepolisian?_ "

Pemuda dengan postur tubuh cukup tinggi itu menghela nafas. Kedua tangan bertumpu di ujung meja dengan mata yang terpejam. Merasakan letupan-letupan sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya hanya dari pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Kotak susu yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas terabaikan begitu saja di atas meja. Begitu juga dengan kotak sereal dan yogurt kesukaannya.

" _Jadi mereka masih belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa?_ " suara wanita itu kembali terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya, mengambil ponsel yang sebelumnya tergeletak manis di atas meja dan mematikan mode _speaker_. "Apa kau melakukan panggilan internasional sepagi ini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu, Eomma?"

" _Sehun-ah. Kau tahu itu tidak benar, sayang. Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu, karena itulah Eomma menelepon._ "

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan, Eomma? Aku sudah dewasa dan aku baik-baik saja di sini!"

" _Tapi kau masih memikirkannya. Iya kan?_ "

Sehun terdiam.

" _Berapa kali harus Eomma katakan, sayang? Kau harus melupakannya. Ini sudah hampir setahun, Sehun. Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Bahkan polisi mungkin sudah berhenti mencari._ "

Sehun masih terdiam.

" _Semua sudah terjadi, Sehun. Dan kau harus menerima kenyataan itu. Memang tidak mudah, tapi setidaknya kau harus berusaha. Bahkan orang tua—_ "

"Eomma!" Sehun cepat-cepat memotong kalimat yang baru saja akan diucapkan oleh sang ibu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan ketinggalan kereta. Aku menyayangimu. _Bye_!"

Dengan itu, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hal yang sama hampir setiap hari. Mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa mengerti dirinya? Apakah melupakan seseorang yang sangat dicintai itu bisa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Mengapa mereka bisa dengan mudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan segalanya?

Sehun mendengus kesal. Niatanya untuk menikmati sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus sudah musnah. Ia hanya meneguk segelas air putih untuk meredam emosinya. Setelah itu, Sehun mengambil tas ransel yang selalu ia bawa dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia tidak berbohong saat berkata kalau dia akan ketinggalan kereta jika tidak segera berangkat.

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

' _Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menunda perjalanan ini, Hyung? Projekku akan berakhir hanya dua hari lagi, dan setelah itu kita bisa pergi bersama!'_

' _Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sehunnie. Jiang Wen sudah membayar semua akomodasi untukku dalam perjalanan ini.'_

' _Kita bisa mengganti uangnya!'_

' _Jadi semua masalah akan selesai dengan uang?'_

' _...'_

' _Ayolah, jangan marah. Atau aku tidak akan bisa merasa nyaman di sana nanti jika kau seperti ini.'_

' _Kalau begitu jangan pergi, Hyung!'_

' _Haiisssh. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi pariwisata bersama teman-temanku, kan? Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini?'_

' _...'_

' _Sehunnie, ada apa?'_

' _...'_

' _Sehun!'_

' _Entahlah, Hyung. Tapi firasatku tidak bagus. Jadi bisakah kau membatalkan ini semua, Hyung? Untukku?'_

' _Kau tidak percaya padaku?'_

' _Bukan itu masalahnya, Hyung. Tapi—'_

' _Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie!'_

' _Hyung—'_

.

"Wu Shi Xhun! Di sini kau rupanya!"

Teriakan cukup keras itu menghentak Sehun dari lamunanya. Jantungnya berdegup keras, bukan karena terkejut saat mendengar teriakan familiar itu, melainkan alasan lain. Pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu pagi tadi membuat Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian hari itu. Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dia bisa menahannya agar tidak pergi. Seandainya...

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau malah di sini!" suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih dekat. Sehun yang memang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari lamunannya hanya diam tak menanggapi. "Kau sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, sahabatnya, sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tahu? Anak-anak akan pergi ke klub malam sepulang dari galeri." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Lao Gao, sahabatnya, mulai bercerita dengan antusias. Sehun mendengarkan dengan setengah hati. Dia hapal betul dengan ekspresi wajah Lao Gao yang seperti itu. Temannya ini memang selalu suka dengan klub malam. Apalagi jika itu dipadu dengan...

"Mei Ling bilang, dia akan membawa beberapa teman satu kos-nya untuk dikenalkan dengan kita. Kau akan ikut, kan?"

Gadis-gadis cantik.

Tipikal Lao Gao. Sangat mudah ditebak.

"Hei! Shi Xhun! Kau dengar tidak?" Pria bertubuh sedikit tambun itu menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

"Iya aku dengar!" jawab Sehun malas tanpa menatap sahabatnya itu. Mahasiswa jurusan keuangan yang sedang menginjak semester lima itu lebih memilih untuk bergelut dengan nominal-nominal angka di layar laptopnya.

"Lalu?" Lao Gao kembali mendesak.

"Lalu apa?"

Mahasiswa berpipi _chubby_ itu memutar bola matanya kesal. Mengambil keuntungan dari tubuhnya yang tambun, ia memutar kursi tempat Sehun duduk agar berhadapan dengannya. Mengabaikan protesan dan teriakan kesal sahabatnya.

" _Earth to Shi Xhun_!" pekik Lao Gao tepat di depan wajah Sehun. "Apa kau masih tinggal di bumi? Aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan wanita-wanita cantik di klub nanti malam, dan ini reaksimu?!"

"Tsk!" Sehun menepis kasar wajah bulat Lao Gao dan kembali membenarkan letak tempat duduknya. "Kau lupa kalau aku tidak tertarik pada makhluk dengan rambut panjang dan dada besar!" Ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Aaaaahhh~ Lao Gao mengangguk bodoh. Sehun bukan pecinta wanita seperti dirinya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa itu?! Tak pernah lagi melihat sosok mungil yang biasanya selalu ada di samping Sehun selama beberapa bulan ini, membuatnya nyaris lupa akan fakta itu. Meski sebenarnya, itulah alasan mengapa dia selalu gigih mengajak Sehun untuk ikut dengannya.

Untuk melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan sejak lama.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Mai Ling untuk membawa teman prianya juga. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut, kan?"

Sehun kembali menoleh pada sahabatnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan final yang bisa langsung dipahami oleh Lao Gao. Itu berarti, Sehun tidak mau. "Oke oke! Kau tidak mau ikut, kan? Aku mengerti. Jadi tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," ujar Lao Gao pasrah dan mulai mengoceh. "Aku kan hanya mengajak. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan sahabatku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu senang. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kesenangan denganmu. Dan—"

"Haiissh! Baiklah, aku akan ikut!"

Pria _chubby_ itu tersenyum miring. "Kau benar-benar ikut?"

"Katakan saja dimana kita bertemu nanti, dan cepat pergi dari sini. Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar dengan semua ocehanmu yang tak berujung itu!"

" _Call_! Kita bertemu di sini jam enam sore, oke!"

Sehun menangkupkan wajahnya begitu sahabatnya itu tak terlihat lagi. Bukan dia tidak tahu mengapa sahabatnya itu sangat ingin ia ikut berpartisipasi dalam setiap acara yang dia buat bersama dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Bukan tanpa alasan juga ia selalu menolak setiap kali dia mengajaknya. Dan Sehun sangat yakin kalau Lao Gao tahu alasannya.

Tapi ucapan ibunya di telepon pagi ini terus terngiang di telinganya.

Haruskah ia melupakannya?

Benarkah ini saatnya untuk menyerah?

Satu tahun. Hanya segitukah ia bertahan?

Kedua mata sipit Sehun menangkap secarik kertas yang di tinggalkan oleh Lao Gao tadi. Ia membuka dan membaca isi kertas itu.

Hhhhh. Mungkin, klub malam tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

"Eunghh..."

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu melenguh pelan saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Kepalanya terasa begitu nyeri. Tangan, kaki, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Kedua matanya berat, nyaris tak bisa terbuka.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terasa begitu sepi, kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara deru mobil dan dan juga suara-suara orang yang sedang berbincang di luar sana. Sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini? Apa _mereka_ sudah pergi?

Ingin sekali rasanya ia keluar dari sana dan mencaritahu sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Tapi nyalinya ciut. Setelah semua usahanya, dia tidak boleh gegabah. Satu saja kesalahan kecil, dan semua akan sia-sia. Dia tidak berani melakukannya. Bahkan untuk membuka mata sekali pun, ia tidak berani.

Bagaimana jika _mereka_ masih di sana dan masih terus mencarinya?

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia bersembunyi di sana. Tidak tahu, seberapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan di tempat persembunyiannya ini. Kesadaran yang kembali beberapa detik lalu, perlahan mulai beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan tubuh penuh lukanya di dalam ruangan sempit tempat ia berlindung itu.

 _Srett_

Ia bisa merasakan sinar cahaya dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Itu berarti seseorang telah datang ke tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi siapa? Apakah orang-orang itu? Apakah dia akan kembali lagi ke sana?

Takut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat takut. Membayangkan harus kembali ke tempat itu lagi, membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mulai mengalir. Dan bayang-banyang mengerikan itu mulai muncul satu per satu di dalam benaknya.

Tapi kemudian...

"Hyung?"

Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Tapi ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan dia yakin sekali kalau itu bukan mereka. Suara itu begitu lembut. Begitu sedih. Dan tidak mungkin mereka memiliki suara seperti itu.

"H-Hyung?!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Hyung? Siapa Hyung? Apa itu Hyung? Apa orang itu memanggilnya? Apa orang itu akan menolongnya? Apa itu berarti dia akan selamat?

Dia ingin sekali membuka matanya dan melihat siapa orang itu, yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi kesadarannya semakin menipis. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya pun ia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Lalu sepasang tangan, yang terasa begitu hangat, menangkup wajahnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Dan detik berikutnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya seolah melayang di udara. Dalam dekapan hangat sang penolong. Dan dalam kesadaran yang semakin menipis, terbesit sebuah janji dalam hatinya.

Siapapun itu. Malaikat penolongnya. Dia berjanji akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk orang itu. Apapun untuk membalas kebaikannya.

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

Suara musik yang menghentak keras. Cahaya remang-remang. Lampu diskotik yang berkelap-kelip. Bau alkohol dimana-mana. Aroma sengak dari parfum-parfum murahan yang berasal dari para wanita penggoda yang bekerja di sana. Dia benar-benar tidak suka tempat ini.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dia dengan begitu bodohnya menerima ajakan Lao Gao untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Niatnya ingin mengusir semua rasa stres yang telah menumpuk di bahunya. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru sebaliknya.

Belum lagi Mai Ling yang sedari tadi terlihat, dengan sangat jelas, sedang berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Wanita itu terus saja menawarkan minuman berakohol itu padanya. Dia juga tak lelah mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan menari dengannya.

Ya Tuhan!

Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Tidak perlu memberitahu Lao Gao karena temannya itu sudah mabuk berat dan tengah bercumbu panas dengan salah satu teman yang dibawa Mai Ling di atas sofa.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan melewati lantai dansa dan menembus segerombolan orang yang tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan liar. Uurrggh! Dia benci harus bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang penuh dengan bau alkohol itu. Apalagi bau itu kini menempel di tubuhnya. Karena bahkan setelah ia berada di luar sekalipun, dia masih bisa mencium bau itu dengan sangat jelas.

Tes tes tes

Cuaca kota Beijing akhir-akhir ini memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Beberapa saat yang lalu langit masih terlihat cerah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertabur indah. Dan sekarang, rintik-rintik tipis mulai membasahi kemeja birunya.

"Ah sial!" umpat Sehun pelan. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mulai berlari. Mencari tempat untuk berteduh, karena dia masih enggan untuk kembali ke rumah se'sore' ini. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat, seiring dengan gerimis yang mulai berubah menjadi hujan. Dan tujuannya terhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang sangat familiar.

' _Sehunnie! Belikan aku Vanilla Latte di kafe itu. Mereka bilang, minuman di sana benar-benar yang terbaik!'_

Sepotong kenangan itu terlintas tanpa permisi di benaknya. Menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang memang tak pernah hilang ke dalam kalbu. Meski ragu, ia tetap masuk ke kedai itu. Beberapa pelayan terlihat terkejut saat ia datang. Karena dia memang tidak pernah lagi kemari semenjak hari itu. Salah satu dari mereka menanyakan kabarnya. Dan dia hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebagai balasan.

Sehun memesan secangkir _Americano_ hangat, mengingat cuaca di luar yang begitu dingin. Sembari menunggu minumannya dipersiapkan, ia menatap ke luar jendela. Rintik hujan yang sempat melebat kembali menjadi gerimis tipis. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Bahkan hujan terlihat seperti tengah mempermainkannya.

Begitu mendapatkan minumannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk meminumnya sambil berjalan-jalan sebentar. Entah angin apa yang berbisik, biasanya ia tidak begitu suka melakukan hal ini. Berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah kota, di malam hari, dan itu pun sendirian. Itu benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Sehun. Tapi hari ini, Sehun ingin melakukannya. Membiarkan kakinya menuntun kemana dia ingin melangkah.

Beep beep beep

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat ponsel di sakunya berteriak nyaring. Nama Lao Gao terpampang manis di layar, dan Sehun segera menerima panggilan itu.

" _Oi, Shi Xhun! Kau di mana? Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Apa kau tahu kalau Mai Ling terus berteriak seperti orang gila karena mencarimu kemana-mana?! Kau membuatku khawatir!_ "

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya begitu alunan merdu suara sahabatnya terdengar. Jika itu orang lain, Sehun pasti sudah menghapus nomer orang itu dari daftar kontak di ponselnya karena merasa terganggu. Tapi Lao Gao bukanlah orang lain. Dia adalah sahabat dekat dan juga saudara baginya. Dan pria itu hanya sedikit terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. "Apa kau pikir aku ini anak SD? Tenang saja, aku sudah di rumah sekarang," bohongnya.

" _Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong, kan? Ya sudah kalau begitu._ "

Saat sambungan telepon terputus, Sehun baru sempat memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tempat dimana ia berpijak saat ini terasa asing baginya. Keadaan sekitar tidak terlalu ramai. Meski beberapa kendaraan sempat terlihat, sepertinya tempat ini cukup jauh dari keramaian kota.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Ia kemudian memeriksa jam di ponselnya dan mendelik kaget saat melihat angka 10.07 di sana. Sepertinya ia sempat kehilangan kesadarannya saat berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah tadi. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Sehun berbalik. Ia berniat untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi saat menyadari _cup_ kosong bekas _Americano_ tadi masih di tangannya.

Meski Sehun bukan seseorang yang menomorsatukan kebersihan, tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuang sampah sembarangan saat di sana sudah tersedia sebuah tempat sampah yang cukup besar. Untungnya tempat sampah itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kalau tidak, Sehun pasti lebih memilih untuk membawa pulang _cup_ kosong itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah depan rumahnya.

 _Srett_

Sehun membuka tutup tempat sampah berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari atom itu. Sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti drum plastik dari pada tong sampah. Membuatnya mengernyit heran karena masih saja ada yang menggunakan drum plastik seperti ini sebagai tempat sampah saat pemerintah jelas sudah menyediakan yang lebih layak. Bahkan tempat sampah di depan rumahnya jauh lebih bagus dari ini.

 _Cup_ kosong di tangannya nyaris terlepas, namun sesuatu membekukan seluruh pergerakan Sehun.

 _Apa itu... manusia?_

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah rambut merah muda yang dimiliki oleh sosok, yang sepertinya memang manusia, itu. Bukan hal aneh memang jika banyak pemuda-pemudi yang suka mewarnai rambut mereka. Tapi merah muda? Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun. Saat merasa yakin kalau itu memang manusia, Sehun bergerak mendekat untuk melihat wajahnya.

Mungkin efek cahaya yang sangat minim di sekitar sini. Mungkin juga otaknya mulai tak waras karena pengaruh alkohol dari klub malam yang ia kunjungi tadi. Atau memang rasa rindu yang terlalu lama terpendam. Tapi sosok itu terlihat begitu mirip dengan _dia_. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan lidahnya yang mulai bekerja tanpa perintah.

"Hyung?"

Sosok itu terlihat melenguh pelan. Mungkin kesakitan, karena Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa memar di lengan dan juga wajahnya meski dalam pencahayaan yang amat minim. Ada rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak memenuhi seluruh rongga dan persendian tubuhnya. Ada rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba saja menelusup ke dalam relung hatinya.

"H-Hyung?!"

Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya, yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar, untuk menangkup wajah pemuda itu. Dingin sekali. Pipinya merona sangat merah, dan bibirnya terlihat membiru. Berapa lama dia berada di dalam sana?

Masih dengan _mindset_ bahwa sosok itu adalah _dia_ yang selama ini dicarinya, Sehun segera membawa tubuh mungil itu dari sana. Ia cepat menghentikan taksi, yang untungnya melintas tepat pada waktunya, dan menyebutkan alamat gedung apartemennya.

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

Sehun bukanlah mahasiswa kedokteran. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu hal-hal yang berbau medis dan bagaimana caranya merawat seseorang. Tapi Sehun kenal seseorang yang kuliah di jurusan itu. Tentu saja Sehun cukup pintar untuk tidak menyebutkan kalau dia baru saja menemukan seseorang di dalam tong sampah, atau Lao Gao akan menjadikan itu _headline_ _news_ di kampusnya besok. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau tetangga di samping apartemennya sedang sakit, dan , seperti biasa, Lao Gao langsung percaya.

Dengan cekatan, Sehun menyeka lengan dan wajah pemuda itu menggunakan handuk basah. Sekedar menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Sehun saat itu.

Siapa dia? Mengapa ada begitu banyak memar di tubuhnya? Mengapa dia bisa ada di sana? Apakah dia sedang bersembunyi? Tapi dari siapa? Apa ada yang sedang mengejarnya? Tapi siapa?

Usai mengganti kompres untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun duduk dengan melipat lututnya di atas lantai di samping kasur. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemuda berwajah manis itu. Untuk sebuah alasan yang sangat egois, wajah dan postur tubuh itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan _dia_.

Tapi mungkinkah?

Satu tahun sudah berlalu tanpa kabar sama sekali. Dia bahkan nyaris akan menyerah. Lalu pemuda ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja? Apa mereka orang yang sama? Sehun sering melihat kejadian seperti ini di drama yang selau ia tonton dengan _nya_ dulu. Saat si pemeran utama menghilang dan kembali dengan wajah yang berbeda namun _feel_ yang familiar. Tapi di kehidupan nyata. Apa itu mungkin?

Hhhh. Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya cukup kuat. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun?! Sadarlah! Mana mungkin mereka orang yang sama?!_

Sehun tahu itu. Namun tetap saja, hati kecilnya menaruh harapan besar. Bahwa pemuda ini memang _dia_. Bolehkah Sehun berharap seperti itu?

Malam itu, Sehun tidak tidur di kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Takut, jika ia membuka kedua matanya esok hari, semua ini hanya bagian dari mimpi dan harapannya. Jadi, ia hanya duduk menunggu di samping pemuda itu. Menunggu pagi menjelang. Menunggu jawaban atas rentetan pertanyaan yang terbesit. Menunggu pemuda itu sadar dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Eunghh..."

Sehun tersentak mendengar lenguhan pelan yang keluar dari bibir yang mulai terlihat warnanya itu. Ia mendekat. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemuda itu akan membuka matanya. Jadi Sehun melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya sepanjang malam. Memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda mungil itu, dan mengganti kompresnya.

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar. Dan kedua kelopak mata yang telah terpejam entah berapa lama itu mulai terbuka. Tepat saat Sehun mengambil kompres di dahinya. Dan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, dia tertegun. Terpana.

Kenyataannya, pemuda ini memang bukan bukan _dia_. Karena yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah seorang pemuda asing yang memiliki sepasang mata paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Sehun bersumpah, dia belum pernah melihat sepasang mata yang seindah ini sebelumnya.

Kedua mata indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi bingung di sana. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi ketakutan, seperti mata seekor rusa kecil yang sedang terpojok di antara segerombolan serigala.

Mungkin itu suaranya. Atau mungkin itu suara pemuda itu. Atau bisa jadi mereka sama-sama menanyakan hal itu. Karena yang Sehun dengar saat itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama namun dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

"Kau... siapa?"

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yo Yo Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! And Woman too!

Maaf, lagi-lagi Liyya nyampah di ffn dengan ff yang tidak jelas mau dibawa kemana ini. Mungkin ada yang gak suka sama Liyya, n ngerasa eneg karena masih saja muncul di jagat screenplays, jadi sebelumnya Liyya jelasin dulu. Meski sebenarnya di summary udah jelas banget. Liyya coba-coba nih ceritanya, ikutan GA yang diadakan OA HunHan Indonesia (di Line), dan salah satu persyaratan adalah post di ffn.

So, here I am #nyengir

Waktu sedang baca beberapa scene, mungkin ada yang familiar? Apalagi yang suka sama lagu-lagu mellow ne, pasti langsung ketebak. Ya kan?

YAPS! Ff ini tuh terlahir karena Don't Say Goodbye-nya Davichi. Bisa dibilang, hmmmmm, terinspirasi? Sejenis itu lah. Tapi tentu saja dengan cerita dan akhir yang berbeda dumz. Maunya sih dibuat lebih tragis dari yang di MV, tapi thanks to Owner yang sepertinya anti banget sama sad end, jadi Liyya harus memikirkan end yang baru sebagai gantinya.

Dan Oh My God!  
Apa ada yang memperhatikan ratingnya?  
YES! Ini adalah ff rated M (yang bener-bener rated M) PERDANA buat Liyya! *istighfar banyak2  
Gak tau mau diapakan itu nanti M nya. Because honestly, Liyya gak bisa, gak kuat, gak sanggup, gak kuku(?) kalau harus bikin adegan begituan!

So, support(?) me? Because I really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly need it!

Liyya ucapkan baaaaaaaanyak banyak terima kasih buat kamu, kamu, kamu yang udah mau baca. Terima kasih plusplus buat yang mau foll/fav. Dan terima kasih baaaaaaaaaanyak banyak yang plusplusplusplussss buat kamu, kamu, kamu yang mau review!^^

 **See U, next chapter!**

 **Salam XOXO dari Liyya^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Proudly present for you, all HunHan Shippers out there!**

 **.**

 _Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sekitarnya. Pandangannya seolah tertutup oleh kain hitam tebal yang bahkan tidak secercah cahaya pun bisa menembusnya._

 _Tapi aneh. Meski semuanya gelap, meski ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dia sama sekali tidak merasa sesak, tidak merasa takut seperti biasanya. Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya kali ini justru terasa begitu nyaman. Begitu damai. Begitu tenang._

 _Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tidur dengan perasaan nyaman seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia tidur senyenyak ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya._

 _Sepertinya, ini adalah yang pertama._

 _Dan dalam kegelapan yang terasa begitu nyaman itu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar kicauan burung yang bernyanyi dengan begitu merdu di kejauhan. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Apa ini semua hanya mimpi? Karena jika benar kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, maka ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berada di sini selamanya._

 _Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Jauh dari orang itu. Jauh dari semua penderitaannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya dan kegelapan yang menemani._

 _Saat serpihan-serpihan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul kembali, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah di dahinya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh keningnya. Bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang semakin meningkat. Dan dia membuka matanya._

 _Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sepasang mata tajam namun terkesan lembut yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia mengernyit bingung. Ada perasaan takut yang menyeruak mendapati dirinya bersama dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Namun tatapan sepasang mata tajam itu seolah berkata kalau tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Kalau dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, ia mempercayainya begitu saja. Dan rasa takut itu pun terkikis._

" _Kau... siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Pemilik mata tajam itu sepertinya juga mengucapkan sesuatu di saat bersamaan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan olehnya._

' _Apakah dia adalah seorang malaikat?' pikiran konyolnya mulai mengada-ada._

 _Lalu memorinya mengajaknya untuk kembali mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia kabur dari cengkraman lelaki tua itu. Saat ia dikejar-kejar. Saat ia bersembunyi. Saat seseorang datang menolongnya._

 _Sontak ia bangun dan terduduk. Pandangannya tertuju pada kasur empuk di bawahnya. Beralih pada kamar bersih dan rapi tempat ia berada. Kemudian pada jendela kaca dengan tirai yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan pemandangan indah di luar sana dengan matahari yang baru saja menyapa._

 _Apakah itu berarti dirinya telah berhasil?_

 _Ia kembali menatap sosok pemuda bermata tajam yang duduk di sisi ranjang, di sampingnya. Dan sebuah senyum merekah indah di bibirnya._

 _Grepp_

 _Tanpa sadar, ia berhambur memeluk pemuda itu. Merapalkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang, dengan airmata haru yang berlomba-lomba._

 _Ya! Dia berhasil. Dia selamat. Dan hidup._

 _Pemuda itu memang seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang telah menolongnya._

' _Malaikatnya!'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Say Goodbye**

 **By: 0312_luLuEXOticS**

 **Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Genre: Sad, Romance**

 **Rate: M (meski gak yakin *nyengir)**

 **Lenght: Multichapter**

 **Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal, ide pasaran -_- typo(s) eperiwer, feel ngawang(?)**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Why?  
**

* * *

 **.  
**

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di atas konter dapur. Memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tentang pemuda yang ia temukan tadi malam. Tentang pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terus bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Tentang rasa penasarannya. Tentang siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, dari mana asalnya, mengapa dan sudah berapa lama dia berada di tempat itu. Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana caranya ia menanyakan itu semua?

Hhhhhh. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah memikirkan itu dulu.

"Ehem!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Terlalu larut dalam pertanyaan yang mengambang di dalam benaknya, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau 'tamu-nya' sudah selesai dengan acara membersihkan dirinya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di pintu dapur.

Sejenak, Sehun terpana saat melihatnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan pakaian yang sudah ia sediakan tadi. Atasan kemeja putih miliknya yang terlihat sedikit longgar di tubuh mungilnya, serta _short_ selutut yang justru jatuh tepat di bawah lutut pemuda itu. Dan untuk sesaat, Sehun benar-benar merasa kalau 'dia' telah kembali ke rumah ini.

Tapi itu tidak benar, Sehun meneriaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Pemuda di depannya itu bukanlah orang yang selama ini ia cari. Pemuda itu adalah orang lain.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggila untuk beberapa saat tadi.

Pemuda itu menatapnya ragu. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sehun sendiri terlihat tak kalah canggung. Dia hanya terdiam di depan konter. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuk dan kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? apa—"

Grrwwlll

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tertunduk malu karena perutnya baru saja berbunyi cukup keras di depan Sehun.

Mata Sehun mengerjap, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. "Ah~ maaf," ujarnya. "Tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu!"

Masih menunduk, pemuda itu beringsut ragu menuju meja makan. Ia duduk dalam diam di sana, menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Dari balik poni rambutnya yang cukup panjang, ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah sibuk di depan konter, lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan sebuah nampan yang sepertinya terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan segelas susu dan beberapa potong roti," ujar Sehun seraya meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas meja. "Aku juga membuatkan bubur, karena semalam suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi. Dan itu," Sehun menunjuk pada mangkuk mungil berisi beberapa pil. "Vitamin untuk mengembalikan daya tahan tubuhmu."

Pemuda itu menatap Sehun lekat. Memperhatikan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Pipinya merona hebat saat Sehun tersenyum tipis setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Kemudian ia beralih pada nampan di atas meja. Hatinya menghangat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dan rasanya, ia seperti ingin menangis saja.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, suasana kembali hening. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan pemuda itu terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya. "Apa kau menyukainya?" Sehun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta. "Aku tidak sering membuat bubur, jadi aku takut kalau rasanya mungkin akan sedikit aneh."

Pemuda itu tidak bersuara, hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan kembali makan dengan begitu lahap. Sehun pun tak berbicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Membiarkan pemuda itu menikmati makanannya dengan nyaman tanpa harus terganggu dengan pertanyaan konyolnya. Ia menyandarkan dagu pada sikutnya. Memperhatikan setiap pergerakan pemuda di depannya dengan seksama.

Pikirannya pasti benar-benar-benar sudah tak waras. Karena masih berharap kalau 'mereka' adalah orang yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini pemuda itu telah menghabiskan semua makanannya dan tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Sehun terkesiap. Ia menarik wajahnya dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Maaf, aku melamun!" ujarnya salah tingkah. "Kau bisa istirahat lagi di kamar kalau kau mau," tawarnya. "Atau kau mau menonton televisi, mungkin? Aku akan membereskan ini, dan setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu. Oke?!" lanjutnya kemudian seraya bergerak untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor di atas meja dapur.

"Kau... tidak ingin bertanya apa pun?"

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti. Ia menatap pemuda yang juga tengah memandangnya itu. Tentu saja ada banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bahkan sudah tertata rapi dan hanya tinggal disuarakan saja. Dan seharusnya dia memang menanyakan itu semua. Namun...

"Kau ingin aku bertanya?"

...entah apa alasannya, justru kalimat itu yang ia tanyakan. Mungkin karena binar harap di mata pemuda itu yang seolah memintanya untuk tidak bertanya. Atau mungkin justru karena dirinya sendiri yang belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Karena ia tahu, khayalannya pasti akan hancur begitu pemuda itu memberikan jawaban.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menunduk dalam. Dan Sehun tahu betul apa artinya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bertanya!" ujarnya kemudian. Itu benar! Dia tidak akan bertanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Mendengar hal itu, pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sehun senang. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Itu berarti, dia tidak perlu menceritakan apa pun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sehun memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban dan kembali membereskan piring kotor di meja. Ia membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke bak cuci piring dan bersiap untuk membersihkan semuanya. Namun setelah beberapa saat berpikir, ia akhirnya berbalik dan kembali menatap sang 'tamu'.

"Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Sehun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama. Menikmati bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda mungil itu menjadi sedikit tegang menunggu apa yang akan ia tanyakan. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah lebih rileks. Dan sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. "Luhan," jawabnya pelan. "Namaku Luhan!"

"Luhan?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan

Luhan

Sehun kembali mengulang nama itu di dalam hati. Dia suka bagaimana lidahnya bergerak saat melafalkan nama itu. Dia suka bunyi nama itu.

"Jadi namamu Luhan?" Sehun kembali ke meja makan, di mana pemuda bernama Luhan itu masih duduk di sana. "Aku Sehun!" ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu menawan.

Pemuda itu, Luhan, berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan dari Sehun dengan senyum yang tak kalah menawan. Binar mata rusa-nya memancarkan rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar pada Sehun. Karena tidak bertanya apa-apa padanya. Karena telah menyelamatkannya.

Dan mungkin, sepertinya Sehun sedikit menyukai pemilik nama itu.

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

Ting tong~

Suara bel itu terdengar begitu nyaring di apartemennya yang sepi. Menggema di dinding-dinding apartemen hingga akhirnya sampai di telinga Luhan. Ia menghentikan aktifitas yang tengah dilakukannya di dapur. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ting tong~

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Luhan ingin sekali berlari ke sana dan membukakan pintu apartemen. Tapi ia tidak berani, takut jika Sehun marah. Karena ini bukan rumahnya. Dia hanya menumpang di sini. Apalagi ini belum genap seminggu dia berada di sini. Jadi dirinya sama sekali tidak punya hal untuk menyambut tamu Sehun.

Ting tong~

Sehun masih di kamar mandi, dan Luhan tidak tahu kapan dia akan keluar dari sana. Sedangkan seseorang di luar sana terus memencet bel apartemen dengan tidak sabar. Luhan menghela nafas berat. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika itu hanya membuka pintu. Tidak mungkin Sehun akan memarahinya hanya karena hal sesepele itu, kan? Lagipula, bagaimana jika Sehun justru marah karena Luhan telah membiarkan tamu-nya menunggu lama di luar sana?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu. Namun saat ia berada di ruang tamu, Sehun juga keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Selembar handuk tersampir di bahu untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Mata Luhan terbelalak lebar sebelum kemudian ia berpaling dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sehun santai.

Luhan, masih tanpa menatap Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Aku baru saja akan membukakan pintu."

"Memangnya kau sedang apa tadi?" Alis Sehun terangkat. Ia menatap Luhan bingung. Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi? Mengapa dia baru akan membukakan pintu sekarang?

Luhan menatap Sehun takut. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan bunyi bel itu. Tadi aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untukmu di dapur. Dan tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Tapi aku tidak berani membukakan pintu, karena ini bukan rumahku. Dan aku... aku..." jelas Luhan terbata dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun marah. Dia pasti marah karena Luhan telah membuat tamunya menunggu. "Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan mengusirku dari sini. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau perintahkan. Aku akan bekerja, membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, aku akan melakukan semuanya. Aku—"

"Hei hei!" Sehun dengan cepat memotong kalimat Luhan yang seolah tiada akhir. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan menangkup wajah mungil Luhan di kedua telapak tangannya. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Hmmm?" Ia menatap Luhan dengan begitu lembut. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menyeka air mata yang nyaris mengalir di sudut mata indah itu.

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, Luhan?!" ujarnya lembut namun dengan penuh penegasan. "Kau akan tinggal di sini selama yang kau inginkan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan mengusirmu. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau juga tidak perlu bekerja, membersihkan rumah atau apalah itu. Kita akan melakukan semua itu bersama. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi, oke?!"

Luhan kembali mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Matanya menatap ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Sehun. Dia bisa merasakan deru nafas segar Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Belum lagi keadaan Sehun yang _topless_. "Errm, aku mengerti. Tapi, Sehun... kau terlalu dekat," ujarnya malu. Ya Tuhan! Jantungnya berdetak kencang di dalam sana.

"Ah~ maaf!" Setengah ikhlas, Sehun menarik tangannya dari pipi lembut Luhan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan tertawa pelan. Membuat Luhan ikut tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega melihat Luhan tertawa. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya panik seperti tadi. Sampai sekarang, Sehun masih tidak mengerti mengapa terkadang Luhan masih begitu takut padanya setiap kali ia bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tak bersahabat, meski sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia bahkan ingat sekalai bagaimana Luhan bergetar hebat dan menangis sambil terus meminta maaf padanya hanya karena tak sengaja memecahkan satu gelas, dan baru berhenti setelah benar-benar yakin kalau Sehun tidak marah. Dan kejadian itu, membuat daftar pertanyaan tak terjawab di dalam kepalanya semakin bertambah.

Sebenarnya, kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani oleh pemuda manis itu sebelumnya?

Ting tong~

Ting tong~

Ting tong~

Suara bel yang sempat terabaikan cukup lama itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini dengan sedikit lebih tidak sabar dari sebelumnya. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Sehun rasa ia tahu siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," Sehun menahan lengan Luhan yang baru saja akan bergerak ke pintu depan. "Bukankah kau bilang sedang membuatkan sarapan untukku tadi?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

Sehun memperhatikan pemuda itu beberapa saat sebelum menyambut sahabatnya yang pasti sedang berdiri tak sabar di luar sana. Hhhhh, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti saat melihat Luhan di sini.

"Wu Shi Xun! Akhirnya kau membuka pintu apartemenmu!" Lao Gao melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu Sehun untuk mempersilahkannya. "Mengapa lama sekali? Apa kau harus menunggu sampai setengah jam hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuk sahabatmu?" Dan dia mulai mengoceh.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya pelan, lalu mengikuti Lao Gao di belakang. "Aku sedang mandi saat kau membunyikan bel pertama. Memangnya kau tidak lihat? Aku bahkan belum sempat memakai baju!"

"Pffft! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau memang suka bertelanjang dada jika di rumah. Memamerkan abs tidak seberapa itu pada benda-benda mati yang ada di dalam apartemen ini!" komentar Lao Gao. "Aku menjadi temanmu bukan hanya beberapa hari saja, Shi Xun!" cibirnya.

Terkadang, ingin rasanya Sehun menyumpal mulut ember Lao Gao dengan seember tteokbokki super pedas yang dijual di depan SMA-nya dulu. Jika saja pemuda berjambang cukup tebal itu bukan sahabatnya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan komentar sahabatnya, Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di depan pemuda itu. "Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke sini?"

"Auch!" Lao Gao meringis, satu tangan mencengkram dada kirinya. "Tega sekali kau berbicara seperti itu pada sahabatmu ini, Shi Xun!" ujarnya mendramatisir.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Lao Gao, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ish! Dasar muka rata!" cibir Lao Gao. "Kau menghilang selama hampir seminggu. Tidak ke kampus, tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat teleponku, dan aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, apa aku punya pilihan lain selain datang kemari?"

"Tch! Ya! Apa kau ini ibuku?" Sehun mendecih pelan. "Bahkan ibuku tidak seperti ini saat aku kabur dari rumah selama satu minggu penuh!"

"Whoaaaaaaaaa! Wu Shi Xun! Kau benar-benar berlidah tajam pada seseorang yang telah dengan tulus mengkhawatirkanmu!" Lao Gao bertepuk tangan pelan. Dan seperti biasa, dia mulai mengoceh panjang. "Aku ini sahabatmu, kau sahabatku. Apa salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Ditambah lagi, kesehatan psikismu masih belum stabil. Jadi—"

Tiba-tiba saja ocehan panjang Lao gao terhenti. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. "Apa kau punya seorang pembantu sekarang?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun Lao Gao kembali bersuara. "Karena aku mencium bau sesuatu yang sangat sedap dari arah dapur, tapi kau ada di sini bersamaku. Jadi jelas sekali kalau bukan kau yang sedang memasak di sana," jelasnya tak penting. "Apa kau menyewa seorang pembantu? Tapi Wu Shi Xun yang aku kenal cukup pintar memasak dan bukanlah seorang pemilih-milih makanan. Jadi tidak mungkin kau menyewa pembantu." Pemuda berkacamata itu menatapnya penuh selidik. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Sehun terkesiap. "Itu.. aku baru saja masak sesuatu untuk sarapan tadi," jawabnya terbata.

Mata sipit Lao Gao semakin memicing curiga. "Bukankah kau bilang tadi sedang mandi?"

"Errm, itu... maksudku pembantuku. Ya, pembantuku. Aku menyewa pembantu, karena kau tahu kan? Tugas-tugas kampus semakin menumpuk dan— Hei! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Wu Shi Xun! Kau memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Lao gao berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju dapur tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Sehun. "Dan aku harus tahu apa itu." gumamnya. Sehun yang ia kenal tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apalagi sejak 'dia' menghilang setahun yang lalu. Sehun benar-benar menutup diri. Lagipula, si muka rata itu adalah seseorang yang perfeksionis. Dia bahkan lebih rapi dari Mama-nya, jadi buat apa menyewa pembantu?

"Apa jangan-jangan dia punya kekasih tanpa sepengetahuanku? Ah~ dasar sahabat tidak setia. Bagaimana bisa dia punya kekasih tanpa memberitahuku. Memangnya aku ini— Whoaaa!"

Langkah Lao Gao terhenti di pintu dapur. Pria _chubby_ itu terkesiap. Matanya membola dengan bibir terbuka saat melihat siapa yang berada di sana. Seorang pemuda, lebih pendek darinya, dengan tubuh kurus, kulit seputih susu dan rambut pendek berwarna... apa itu warna merah jambu?

"Bai Xian?" lirihnya pelan. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Apa itu kau?"

Merasakan seperti ada yang memanggil, Luhan menoleh. Sedikit terkejut karena alih-alih Sehun, justru orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sama seperti dirinya, orang itu juga tampak terkejut. Luhan tidak tahu sebabnya, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Atau mungkin ada alasan lain? Sepertinya orang itu mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Sebuah nama. Tapi itu bukan namanya.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Shi Xun?!"

Mendapat pertanyaan dengan nada tak suka tiba-tiba, membuat nyali Luhan menciut. Sepertinya, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Dan orang itu terlihat tak begitu suka akan kehadirannya. Bagaimana jika dia mengusirnya dari sini? Bagaimana...

Plaakk

"AWW!"

"Berhentilah menatapnya seolah dia adalah seorang kriminal!" tegur Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang orang itu. Handuk yang tadinya tersampir di bahu berpindah ke tangan kanannya. Ia lalu beralih pada Luhan. "Ini Lao Gao, sahabatku!" ujarnya seraya memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mendekat.

"Namaku Luhan," ragu-ragu, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Orang itu, Lao Gao, mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu tadi. Hanya sedikit terkejut. Hehehe," ujarnya menyesal. "Ah~ aku Lao Gao, sahabat Shi Xun!"

"Shi Xun?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Ah~ maksudku Sehun. Di sini, kami biasa memanggilnya Shi Xun," jelas Lao Gao. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kau kerjakan tadi. Dan aku akan meminjam Sehun sebentar, oke! Sekali lagi maaf karena membuatmu terkejut."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Lao Gao menarik Sehun keluar dari dapur. Bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat memberikan respon apa-apa. Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan 'tidak apa-apa' saat ia menatapnya tadi. Dan seharusnya ia menelan mentah-mentah apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Tapi untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu, kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku, Shi Xun!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat sedang gugup atau menimang-nimang sesuatu. Dia tahu kalau tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Menguping pembicaraan orang lain bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan. Apalagi ia melakukan hal ini pada Sehun, orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau menghilang selama hampir seminggu dan saat aku kemari, ada seseorang yang -untuk sesaat- aku mengira kalau itu adalah Bai Xian, tapi ternyata bukan. Siapa dia, Shi Xun?"

"Lao—"

"Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku. Karena aku pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya!"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Semuanya. Tapi tidak di sini! Kita bicarakan di tempat biasa, oke! Kau pergilah ke sana dulu, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi."

Setelah itu, Luhan mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup. Yakin kalau pria bernama Lao Gao itu sudah pergi, Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sehun duduk di atas sofa dengan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah tanpa alasan.

Sehun terlihat sangat lelah, dan Luhan tidak tahu mengapa. Apa karena dirinya? Apa keberadaannya di sini menyebabkan masalah bagi Sehun?

Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi masalah untuk Sehun. Pemuda itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah agar bisa membalas semua kebaikannya. Sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih karena telah menolongnya tanpa bertanya. Karena telah mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di sini, meski mungkin hanya untuk beberapa waktu saja.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sehun?

Dan nama itu. Bai Xian. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin itu hanya nama yang kebetulan sama, Luhan mengedikkan bahu, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam benaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menatap sebuah pintu di samping kamar Sehun yang selalu tertutup rapat.

Pemuda bernama Bai Xian yang dibicarakan oleh Lao Gao tadi, apa dia pemilik kamar itu? Kalau memang benar, lalu di mana dia sekarang?

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Lao Gao yang langsung mendapat hadiah tendangan keras di tulang keringnya karena membuat beberapa pelanggan kafe menatap mereka aneh. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan seseorang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya masuk ke apartemenmu dan tinggal denganmu?!" desisnya tak habis pikir setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh sahabatnya.

Sehun memijit pelan pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berdenyut. "Namanya Luhan, Gao! Dan dia temanku sekarang!" ujarnya singkat.

"Apa itu penting? Apa kau bahkan yakin kalau itu memang namanya?" Lao Gao masih bersikeras. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah buronan polisi?"

Alis Sehun terangkat.

"Oke oke, itu memang tidak mungkin. Dengan tubuh kurus kering dan wajah seperti itu, tidak mungkin kalau dia buronan polisi," ralatnya. "Tapi tetap saja. Jika dia tidak memiliki tanda pengenal apa pun, bukankah seharusnya kau membawanya ke kantor polisi? Bagamana bisa kau mempercayainya begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia ada hubungannya dengan para mafia? Kau bilang, dia berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkannya, iya kan? Ini Beijing kawan! Mafia berkeliaran dan kau mungkin melewati mereka tanpa sadar. Dan jika benar kalau dia ada hubungannya dengan mereka, kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" tukasnya berapi-api.

"Kau tahu? Berhentilah menonton film terlalu banyak, Gao! Kau membuat hidupmu menjadi rumit," komentar Sehun. "Dia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, dan aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Ia menyeruput _latte_ -nya pelan. Mencoba untuk terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Lao Gao terdiam cukup lama. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Untuk sesaat, Sehun berpikir kalau mereka telah selesai dengan percakapan ini. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu, membuktikan sebaliknya.

"Apa karena Bai Xian?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Wu Shi Xun! Kapan kau akan keluar dari lubang hitam itu, hmmm? Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, Shi Xun! Mungkin Luhan terlihat mirip dengannya. Aku akui itu. Aku bahkan nyaris tertipu. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan bukan dia! Dan kau tidak boleh menggunakan tameng 'ingin menyelamatkannya' untuk menutupi alasan egoismu! Kau tahu itu kan?!"

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Sekilas mata, Lao Gao memang terkesan seperti pemuda bermulut besar yang suka bicara seenaknya. Tapi Sehun tahu lebih baik dari itu. Lao Gao, selalu bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang tepat di waktu yang paling tepat.

Mungkin Lao Gao benar, itu semua hanya karena alasan egoisnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan. Dia sendiri belum pasti dengan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia mau mengijinkan Luhan tinggal dengannya. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mau membantu pemuda mungil itu.

Namun untuk saat ini, tidak bisakah hati kecilnya menjadi alasan? Dia melihat Luhan yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dirindukan oleh hati kecilnya, tidak bisakah ia menjadikan itu sebagai sebuah alasan?

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yo Yo Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! And Woman too!

Setelah beberapa minggu(?) kena WB, akhirnya apdet. Aduuuuuuh, ini feelnya masih ngawang banget, Liyya tau kok huhuhuhu. Ini alurnya emang kelihatan lambat, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan berubah kok :D

Yang tanya tentang endingnya, tenang aja. Ini PASTI Happy Ending kok ;)

Liyya ucapkan baaaaaaaanyak banyak terima kasih buat kamu, kamu, kamu yang udah mau baca. Terima kasih plusplus buat yang mau foll/fav. Dan terima kasih baaaaaaaaaanyak banyak yang plusplusplusplussss buat kamu, kamu, kamu yang mau review!

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

Na U-Young92: Yoooooooooooooooooong! Ai lop yuuuu! Makasih udah mau nyempetin diri buat baca dek.

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

lulu ana: Hai deeeeeeeek. Kenapa gak komen banyak2? Bikin drabble gt dek do kotak review XD Lao Gao maksa maksa. Mw nemenin Luhan katanya XD XD XD

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Masa lalu Luhan akan diceritakan seiring berjalannya waktu yaaaa :D

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

sehunhan: Bukan dek. Si anak(?) ilang(?) sama Luhan tuh dua orang yang berbeda kok. Dan pastinya mereka bakal ketemu lagi nanti :P

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: Ceritanya Luhan nanti akan ada di , errrmmm, chap sekian sekian yaaa :) Yah, begitulah deeek. Bahkan maunya sih lebih tragis wkwkwkwkwk.

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Pacar Sehun? Tuh udah ada klu-nya di atas :)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

bambi: 'dia' itu, samwan XD

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!See U, next chapter!**

 **Salam XOXO dari Liyya**


	3. Chapter 3: HIM

**Proudly present for you, all HunHan Shippers out there!**

 **.**

' _Sehunnuie! Kau sedang apa?'_

 _Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil menghampirinya yang saat itu tengah duduk di meja belajarnya. 'Aku sedang mengerjakan makalah keuanganku. Wae?' tanyanya tanpa menoleh._

 _Pemuda itu duduk di atas kasurnya dan memberenggut kesal. 'Kau benar-benar membosankan. Selalu saja berkutat dengan angka-angka tak jelas itu!'_

' _Hmmmm, jadi aku membosankan?' Sehun membalikkan kursinya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan menggoda._

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, dia justru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan posisi menyamping tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka. 'Sangat membosankan!' ujarnya kemudian._

 _Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. 'Apa itu berarti kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?'_

' _Siapa bilang?' Pemuda itu beringsut dari posisinya. Ia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sehun dengan manja. 'Aku hanya merindukanmu, itu saja!'_

 _Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak auto membelai sayang rambut pemuda itu. 'Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?'_

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia menahan pergerakan tangan Sehun di rambutnya kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di hadapan Sehun. Jemari mungilnya memenjarakan tangan itu dalam genggamannya. 'Apa kau benar-benar merindukanku, Sehunnie?' Ia menatap Sehun penuh arti._

 _Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari orang yang dikasihinya, alis Sehun mengernyit bingung. 'Tentu saja,' jawabnya seraya membalas genggaman di tangannya. 'Kau tidak percaya?'_

 _Tautan tangan mereka terlepas sepihak. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak waspada. Ia lalu turun dari atas kasur dan perlahan mejauh dari sana dengan senyum sedih yang masih terbentuk di wajah manisnya. 'Kau berbohong, Sehunnie!' lirihnya sedih. 'Kau berbohong.'_

 _Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia ingin menyangkal, ingin beranjak dari sana dan menahan pemuda yang bergerak semakin jauh itu agar tidak pergi. Tapi tubuhnya seolah kaku, nyaris tak bisa digerakkan. Hanya tangannya yang terulur agar bisa menggapai jemari mungil yang selalu ia genggam. Hanya matanya yang terbelalak lebar menyaksikan orang yang dikasihinya perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Hanya mulutnya yang terbuka dan mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara._

 _Ia merasa tubuhnya lumpuh. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Hanya satu kata yang -dengan susah payah- lolos dari kerongkongannya..._

"Hyung!"

Sehun tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring dengan nafas yang terengah, seperti baru saja berlari cukup jauh. Matanya berputar kesana kemari tak fokus. Mencari sesuatu, seseorang yang tadi ada di sini bersamanya. Pikirannya masih tertinggal dalam kepingan bunga tidur yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Seraut wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran menyambut indra penglihatan Sehun saat ia menoleh ke sisi kanan, dalam hati berharap menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tapi tidak. Dia yang berada di depannya saat ini bukanlah seseorang yang ingin ia kejar dalam mimpinya.

Orang itu, Luhan, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Masih dengan tatapan khawatir, ia lalu mengusap peluh di keningnya dengan lembut. Dan dia hanya bisa terdiam. Mata indah itu seolah menariknya dalam dan mengunci semua pergerakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jantung Sehun mulai berdetak tenang, setenang suara lembut yang kembali mengalir dari bibir ceri Luhan. Dan itu membuatnya takut. Sangat takut.

 _Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia merasa seperti ini? Dan mimpi tadi. Apa arti semua itu? Setelah sekian lama, mengapa ia kembali memimpikannya lagi? Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu padanya?_

"Sehun?"

Jemari Luhan beralih mengusap pipinya kali ini. Dan untuk beberapa detik, Sehun yakin sekali kalau ia mendengar suara hatinya yang memerintah untuk tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari itu. Tapi—

' _Kau berbohong, Sehunnie!'_

Sehun menepis pelan tangan Luhan dan beranjak dari sana, tidak ingin membiarkan kedua mata indah itu untuk menariknya lebih dalam lagi. Bekas jemari Luhan yang tertinggal di pipinya masih terasa begitu hangat. Jantungnya pun masih berdetak dengan sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang jika mengingat bahwa dirinya baru saja memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Dan itu membuat hati kecilnya terus bertanya-tanya mengapa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Say Goodbye**

 **By: 0312_luLuEXOticS**

 **Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Genre: Sad, Romance**

 **Rate: M (meski gak yakin *nyengir)**

 **Lenght: Multichapter**

 **Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

 **Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal, ide pasaran -_- typo(s) eperiwer, feel ngawang(?)**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: HIM**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting pelan. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas yang dengan angka 06.05 di sana dan mengernyit dalam. _Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas, mengapa Sehun sudah bangun sepagi ini?_

Masih dengan perasaan bingung, Luhan menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai bergerak untuk merapikan tempat tidur. Ia lalu melirik ragu pada pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit, tapi sepertinya Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia telah selesai di dalam sana. Luhan bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari _shower bath_ meski samar.

Mengedikkan bahunya pelan, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. "Sehun, kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?" Ia bertanya setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Hening

Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi dan menunggu beberapa saat. Namun ia tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dari dalam selain suara titik-titik air _shower_ yang membentur lantai keras kamar mandi. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur untuk menyiapkkan sarapan. Mengubur dalam-dalam pikiran buruk dan perasaan cemas yang sempat menyelimuti.

Sebenarnya, memasak bukanlah keahliannya. Luhan ingat sekali bagaimana dulu ia ketakutan hanya untuk menyalakan kompor. Dia takut kalau benda yang mengeluarkan api itu akan meledak tiba-tiba saat ia menyalakannya. Dia juga tidak bisa membedakan antara panci dan wajan saat itu, semuanya terlihat sama baginya. Namun seseorang di masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan, satu dari sedikit orang yang perduli, mau berbaik hati dan mengajarinya untuk menggunakan alat-lat dapur itu.

Yah, meski bukan sesuatu yang hebat, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit berguna bagi Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba beberapa menit lagi!"

Luhan mengecilkan api kompor begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu, ia berjalan tergesa untuk menyapa pemuda tampan itu. Namun suaranya terhenti di kerongkongan saat melihat ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga Sehun. Ia mengikuti Sehun dalam diam di belakang. Memperhatikannya saat menarik jaket dari gantungan dan memakai sepatu dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Jadi ia menunggu, sampai Sehun selesai dengan urusannya dengan entah siapa pun itu yang berbicara di ponsel. Menunggu, sampai akhirnya Sehun mematikan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Sehun!" panggilnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun berhenti. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu mendengar panggilannya barusan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menoleh atau pun mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi Luhan berpikir untuk mendekat.

"Sehun. Apa kau—"

Blam

Luhan berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Menelan pahit kekecewaan yang lagi-lagi ia dapatkan. Pemuda itu mengernyit dalam dan mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, lalu kembali ke dapur. Ada perasaan kesal, marah, bingung, kecewa dan sedih yang bergulat di dalam dadanya, membuat kedua mata indahnya mulai terasa panas. Ada kristal bening yang mulai menganak sungai di sana. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, ia menghapusnya asal, bersamaan dengan dugaan demi dugaan yang kembali terbesit di dalam benaknya.

 _Apakah Sehun tengah menghindarinya? Apa dia marah padanya? Tapi mengapa? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Sehun marah padanya?_

Tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan mulai melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Dimulai dengan membersihkan makanan setengah matang di atas kompor yang tak lagi berguna. Ada perasaan sedih yang kembali menyelinap masuk saat ia membersihkan itu semua. Namun Luhan tidak membiarkan perasaan sedih itu berlama-lama di sana.

 _Mungkin Sehun tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dia tidak mungkin menghindarinya dengan sengaja, kan? Tidak tidak. Dia pasti hanya tengah terburu-buru._

Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir demikian. Tapi, bagaimana pun ia berusaha, pikiran-pikiran negatif itu tidak pernah benar-benar bisa ia hapus begitu saja.

 _Apa Sehun mulai merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya?_

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya pelan. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak yang tersedia di samping pintu. Rasanya lelah sekali. Harus mengejar semua ketertinggalannya selama seminggu. Harus mendengar ceramah panjang dari dosen wali karena telah dengan sengaja absen begitu lama hingga menyebabkan kegagalan dalam beberapa mata kuliah yang ia ambil semster ini. Harus menulis begitu banyak laporan dan mengerjakan begitu banyak tugas yang menumpuk. Ditambah lagi, Lao Gao yang seolah enggan untuk membiarkannya sendirian dan selalu melayangkan komentar-komentar aneh padanya.

' _Jangan sampai kau menyukai Luhan hanya karena kau melihat bayangan Baixian dalam dirinya!'_

Aaaaah~ Bahkan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pria tambun itu saat ini. Ya Tuhan! Sehun benar-benar lelah, secara fisik dan juga mental.

 _Hhhhh, pasti akan lebih mudah jika 'dia' ada di sini menemaninya_ , Sehun tersenyum kecut.

Saat hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, senyum kecut yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya pudar seketika begitu melihat Luhan yang tertidur di sana. Berganti dengan senyum tipis namun terkesan sedih. Sebuah _vacum cleaner_ tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sofa. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling apartemennya yang terlihat jauh lebih bersih dan rapi dari biasanya. Ada aroma harum yang menguar dan menyapa hidungnya, membuat suasana menjadi semakin terasa nyaman. Ia lalu kembali menatap Luhan dan berjongkok di depan wajahnya. Memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah pemuda manis itu dan, tanpa sadar, mulai mengaguminya.

Luhan memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat indah, paling indah menurut Sehun, yang bahkan bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana persisnya meski saat tertutup seperti ini. Bulu matanya lentik dan juga panjang, nyaris seperti seorang wanita. Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu. Luhan pasti akan marah besar jika tahu kalau dia baru saja disamakan dengan seorang wanita, pikirnya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Mengagumi indahnya paras itu.

' _Apa karena Baixian?'_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Lao Gao hari itu masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi, pikirannya mulai bekerja untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Mengapa dia mau menerima Luhan di apartemennya yang nyaris tak pernah terbuka untuk orang asing? Bahkan teman-temannya sekali pun jarang ia ajak kemari, jadi mengapa ada pengecualian untuk Luhan? Lebih dari itu, mengapa ia ingin sekali melindungi pemuda mungil yang bahkan ia tidak tahu dari mana asal-usul serta latar belakangnya? Mengapa dirinya mau melakukan semua itu? Apa benar hanya karena 'dia'?

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan pelan itu menyadarkan Sehun yang tengah sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia refles menarik tangannya menjauh dari dan beralih memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Ada butir-butir keringat yang mulai terbentuk di keningnya yang berkerut tak nyaman. Seolah ada yang mengusik kedamaiannya tidurnya.

Sehun tertegun. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Selama ini, dia tahu kalau Luhan selalu tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Setiap malam, di tengah temaram lampu kamar, Sehun selalu melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hatinya ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Jadi dia hanya akan melihat dari jauh, dalam kegelapan, sampai pemuda itu kembali tenang.

 _Apa sebenarnya yang Luhan impikan dalam tidurnya? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu gelisah dan seperti tengah ketakutan akan sesuatu?_

"Luhan!"

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Luhan beberapa kali. Mencoba menariknya dari mimpi buruk yang tengah ia alami.

"Luhan!" panggilnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras kali ini. Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya Luhan terbangun dan terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang sama dan mengusap pelan punggung Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Masih dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal, Luhan berbalik agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah tampan itu beberapa saat, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, sebelum kemudian berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan erat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sedikit terkejut, Sehun membalas pelukan itu dan kembali mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Sehun bukan tipe pria yang suka melakukan _skinship_ dengan teman-temannya, termasuk Lao Gao. Dia hanya melakukan hal-hal intim seperti ini, menurutnya, pada orang yang ia cintai. Tapi Luhan, entahlah, sepertinya selalu ada pengecualian yang tanpa sadar ia tetapkan untuk pemuda manis itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan yang acap kali berubah-ubah. Sekali waktu, pemuda itu akan terlihat malu-malu. Di waktu yang lain, dia akan terlihat seperti ketakutan, tepatnya setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan, meski hanya kesalahan kecil. Dan di lain waktu lagi, Luhan berubah menjadi sangat manja, bahkan terkadang tak segan untuk melakukan _skinship_ dengannya, seperti saat ini.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Meski dalam diam, ia bisa merasakan anggukan pelan Luhan dan kembali bertanya. "Kau ingin membaginya denganku?"

Untuk beberapa menit, Luhan memilih diam. Menimang-nimang apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat kembali mimpi buruk tadi, tapi dia juga ingin mencari tahu sesuatu dari mimpi itu. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau mengusirku."

"Hmm?" gumam Sehun bingung.

Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Sehun. "Kau bilang aku bukan 'dia'. Kau juga berkata kalau aku tidak berhak berada di sini. Dan setelah itu, kau mengusirku."

Sehun sontak melepas paksa pelukan Luhan dan beralih memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu dengan sedikit kuat. Ia menatap lurus pada kedua mata rusa yang menatapnya takut, menuntun penjelasan lebih lanjut dari si pemilik mata. Apa maksud Luhan denga 'dia'? Bagaimana Luhan tahu tentangnya?

Luhan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Sehun. Ia duduk bersandar pada sofa sembari memeluk kedua lututnya sebelum berbicara, dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. "Maaf," lirihnya pelan. "Hari itu, aku mendengar apa yang Lao Gao katakan. Dia bilang, aku mirip dengan seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia maksud, tapi seseorang itu pasti bukan orang yang biasa jika ekspresinya saat melihatku sampai seperti itu," jelasnya panjang. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan pribadi Sehun.

"Lalu, beberapa hari ini kau mulai bersikap aneh padaku. Kau tidak lagi menyapaku. Kau juga tidak berbicara. Setiap pagi, kau akan pergi ke kampus tanpa memakan sarapan yang aku buat untukmu. Lalu malamnya, kau selalu pulang tengah malam dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Kau menghindariku, Sehun. Dan aku mulai berpikiran aneh." Luhan mengatur nafas, merangkai kalimat selanjutnya dalam kepala sekaligus menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu. Baru setelah ia yakin kalau Sehun masih ingin mendengar penjelasannya, ia kembali berbicara.

"Setiap hari, aku bertanya-tanya. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah padaku? Atau kau mulai merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku? Mungkin seharusnya aku memang tidak berada di sini. Mungkin kau mulai tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sini. Mungkin ini memang bukan tempatku. Dan masih ada banyak 'mungkin' yang terlintas di dalam benakku yang benar-benar tidak ingin kukatakan."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelah penjelasan panjang itu. Luhan masih menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan Sehun, dengan perasaan cemas. Takut-takut kalau Sehun akan marah atas kelancangannya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia tertegun, lagi. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Luhan. Dia hanya sedang membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya. Mengapa ia menyelamatkan Luhan dan bersikeras ingin melindungi pemuda itu meski ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau Luhan bukanlah sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan? Sehun butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana itu. Pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenarnya ia nyaris menyerah dan berhenti untuk mencari jawaban itu. Tapi kemudian Baixian muncul dalam mimpinya. Dan pertanyaan baru tercipta di benak Sehun. _Mengapa dia bermimpi seperti itu? Apa maksud Baixian dengan 'berbohong'?_ _Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu padanya?_

Dia hanya butuh sedikit ruang untuk sendiri. Hanya itu saja.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pelan. Pemuda itu tak lagi menunduk seperti tadi, namun masih tetap menghindari tatapan matanya. "Apa keberadaanku di sini mengganggumu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan? Tentu saja itu tidak benar," jawab Sehun -sedikit terlalu- cepat. Luhan terlihat lega mendengar jawabannya. Tapi sesuatu masih mengganggunya. Sehun bisa melihat hal itu dengan sangat jelas hanya dari ekspresi wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan saat Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Mengapa kau mengijinkanku tinggal di sini meski pun kau tidak mengenalku?"

Jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat.

"Apa karena aku mirip dengan 'dia'?"

Jantungnya berdetak tak wajar. Bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Luhan menghirup nafas panjang sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun. "Lalu, siapa yang sebenarnya kau lihat di dalam diriku?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, ia yakin sekali kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sehun tertegun. Pertanyaan itu menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Sekarang, bahkan Luhan pun menanyakan hal yang sama.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berhenti menatap Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika memang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengganggumu, Sehun. Lagipula seharusnya aku memang tidak lancang dan bertanya seperti itu." Ia tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah~ Kau belum makan siang, kan?" Tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih terganggu lagi, Luhan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari atas sofa, kemudian berdiri. Namun belum satu langkah kakinya bergerak, Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Luhan, mau tak mau, kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Baixian!" lirih Sehun pelan. "Namanya Baixian."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tidak tahu alasannya. Kalimat itu seolah lolos dari bibirnya sebelum sempat ia cegah. Mungkin karena ia merasa tidak adil pada Luhan. Mungkin karena tatapan sarat akan kesedihan yang terpancar di kedua mata indah pemuda itu. Atau mungkin karena semua beban itu telah terlalu lama tersimpan dan terkubur dalam dirinya, hingga akhirnya memberontak ingin keluar.

Entahlah. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi kata demi kata, perlahan mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Dia... tunanganku."

Luhan tertegun. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna informasi tiba-tiba itu, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dan mengamati lekat ekspresi penuh rindu di wajah tampan itu, yang -entah mengapa- membuat dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri. "Dia... pergi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sehun tersenyum sedih. Pandangannya kini tak lagi tertuju pada wajah manis Luhan, melainkan pintu kamar yang tak pernah terbuka di ujung ruangan. "Dia dinyatakan menghilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan setahun yang lalu." Ia mulai bercerita. "Semua orang memintaku untuk melupakan Baixian. Semua orang berkata kalu dia sudah tidak lagi di dunia ini. Bahkan polisi pun sepertinya telah menyerah untuk mencarinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Karena jantungku masih terus berdetak sampai sekarang. Dan itu berarti Baixian masih menghirup udara yang sama di suatu tempat di luar sana," lanjutnya kemudian kembali menatap Luhan.

"Saat aku melihatmu hari itu, rasanya seperti dejavu. Untuk suatu alasan, kalian terlihat begitu mirip. Tapi untuk alasan lain, aku tahu, aku sadar kalau kau bukanlah Baixian. Kalian berdua terlihat sama, namun jelas berbeda. Dan aku benar-benar menyadari hal itu. Tapi meski pun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa menafikan perasaan hangat dalam dadaku yang merasa seolah Baixian telah kembali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menolongmu dan membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku," ungkapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan beralih untuk menggenggam jemari pemuda manis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Karena telah berpura-pura bersikap layaknya orang baik yang ingin menolong, padahal sebenarnya aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Karena aku telah dengan sangat egois melihat bayangan dirinya dalam dirimu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup kalau harus menatap mata Luhan lebih lama lagi. "Maafkan aku!" ujarnya lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

Luhan tak bersuara. Tak mengatakan apa pun. Tak memberikan komentar apa pun. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berdiri di depannya. Dan Sehun semakin tertunduk. Bersiap menerima semua kekecewaan, amarah, teriakan atau emosi apa pun yang akan Luhan berikan padanya. Tapi alih-alih itu semua, Sehun justru mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

Sebuah pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, kan?!" Luhan menyandarkan kepala Sehun di dadanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun. Mencoba menyalurkan sedikit sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki pada pemuda tampan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun! Tidak apa-apa." Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sehun yang terlihat begitu kuat selama ini, menyimpan sebuah kenangan yang begitu pahit dalam hatinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa kasihan pada pemuda tampan itu. Meski sebenarnya kesedihan dan penderitaan yang Sehun rasakan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan semua penderitaan yang telah ia alami selama ini.

"Kau tahu? Dunia dimana aku tinggal dulu, tidak pernah ada sinar hangat mentari yang menyambutku saat aku terbangun di pagi hari. Tidak ada kicau burung yang terdengar dengan begitu merdu. Tidak ada pelangi yang terlihat begitu indah saat hujan reda. Tidak ada kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menghiasi langit kelam di malam hari. Tidak ada cahaya bulan yang menemaniku hingga aku tertidur," ucapnya lembut, masih sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh. "Duniaku adalah tempat yang seperti itu, Sehun."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah itu. Luhan masih menerawang jauh, mengingat serpihan kenangan yang dengan sengaja ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kengangan-kenangan pahit yang begitu sulit untuk dilupakan.

Sedangkan Sehun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh yang terbesit di saat mendengar cerita Luhan. Selama ini, dia memang tidak pernah bertanya apa pun tentang pemuda manis itu, sesuai dengan apa yang ia janjikan padanya. Dan hari ini, saat Luhan berkata seperti itu, rasa penasaran yang telah ia redam beberapa hari ini semakin bertambah.

 _Dunia dimana Luhan tinggal dulu, sebenarnya tempat yang seperti apa?_

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Tiba-tiba saja Luhan kembali bersuara. Ia sedikit menunduk dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menangkup wajah Sehun. "Kehangatan mentari itu, kicau burung itu, pelangi itu, kerlap-kerlip bintang itu, cahaya bulan itu, sekarang aku bisa menikmati itu semua berkat dirimu, Sehun. Kau telah menyelamatkanku!" tuturnya. "Karena itulah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Sehun. Entah itu karena Baixian atau hanya sekedar simpati. Entah itu Luhan atau pun Baixian yang kau lihat dalam diriku, semua itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau telah menyelamatkanku. Apa pun alasannya, bagiku kau tetaplah malaikat yang telah menolongku, Sehun. Kau, adalah malaikat yang telah memperlihatkan sisi lain dari dunia yang aku tahu selama ini. "

Karena Sehun adalah malaikat yang memberikan sebuah kehidupan untuknya dan membuatnya merasa kalau dia memang benar-benar hidup di dunia ini, bukan hanya sekedar bertahan hidup. Dan jika memang Sehun hanya bisa melihat bayangan Baixian dalam dirinya, selama itu bisa memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan dan mengurangi sedikit saja penderitaan Sehun, Luhan akan menerimanya takdir itu.

Sehun tercenung. Menatap wajah Luhan yang tersenyum cukup lama. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangan panjangnya di pinggang Luhan. Perasaan sedih, perasaan bersalah, semua bercampur dan meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Luhan!" Dia tetap mengucapkan kalimat itu meski Luhan berkata jangan.

Tapi di samping semua rasa bersalah itu, ada perasaan hangat luar biasa yang ia rasakan saat memeluk Luhan. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa tubuh yang begitu kurus dan mungil itu mampu memberikan kehangatan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Dari telinganya yang menempel di dada Luhan, ia bisa mendengarkan degup jantung pemuda itu yang seolah tengah berlomba-lomba dengan degup jantungnya sendiri.

Luhan membalas pelukan itu dan menempelkan pipinya pada rambut Sehun. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba menghadang ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang tengah berusaha menerobos masuk dan meyerang.

Seumur hidupnya, meski ia tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'cinta' pada dirinya sendiri. Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang? Seperti apa rasanya dicintai? Mungkinkah akan ada kesempatan untuknya bisa jatuh cinta? Apakah orang seperti dirinya layak mendapatkan cinta? Apakah dirinya pantas merasakan itu semua? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu terbesit dalam hati kecilnya tanpa pernah terjawab.

Tapi hari ini, Luhan merasa kalau ia telah mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

Sesuatu yang indah seperti 'cinta', memang diciptakan bukan untuk orang-orang yang 'hina' seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ampun dijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Satu bulan mameeeeen! Sorry-not-sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeeeery late update, hohohoho.

*ini HunHannya kok gitu-gitu aja ya?  
*ini alurnya kok gak maju-maju ya?  
*ini kok membosankan ya?  
*ini kok chapnya makin aneh gaje n g ada feelnya ya?

Ya ya ya. Liyya tau, Liyya sadar, n Liyya yakin banget banyak yang berpikiran kayak begono. Tapi ya, bear with it a little more, oke?! Hehehehe  
Maunya sih HunHan cepetan jadian(?), hepi2an(?) trus enak2an(?) gt yaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Tapi mau gimana donk, mereka belom kenal. Masih ada banyak rahasia demi rahasia yang disembunyikan. Belom bisa saling percaya(?), belom bisa saling terbuka.

But believe me, saat Sehun mengungkapkan siapa itu si 'dia', n saat Luhan sedikit bercerita tentang siapa dirinya tadi, something will definitely change. Hubungan mereka juga akan berubah. Karena sekarang, mereka sama-sama udah saling merasa jauh lebih nyaman dari pada sebelumnya.

Buat yang penasaran dengan kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani oleh Luhan sebelum bertemu Sehun, upppsssi, kayaknya masih lama deh terkuaknya /ketawa nista/

Yang tanya tentang endingnya, tenang aja. Ini PASTI Happy Ending kok ;)

Last but not the last, Liyya ucapkan baaaaaaaanyak banyak terima kasih buat kamu, kamu, kamu yang udah mau baca. Terima kasih plusplus buat yang mau foll/fav. Dan terima kasih baaaaaaaaaanyak-banyak yang plusplusplusplussss buat kamu, kamu, kamu yang mau review!

 **Balasan Review:**

Ludeer: haghaghag ini udah lebih panjang loh deeek. Nembus 4k, padahal seharusnya Cuma 3k -_- Semoga kamu g ketiduran karena bosen pas baca :(

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ieona: Baixian belom mati atau sudah, kakak juga belom tau, dek. Tapi Sehun yakin banget kl Baixian masih hidup o_O Dan maaf, latar belakang Luhan, kakak kasih spoilernya aja dulu dikit ;)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Baixian bisa jadi Baekhyun, bisa jadi juga orang lain #plakk XD

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Izu hn: Udah kejawabkan siapa itu Baixian? Yaps, dia tunangannya Sehun :'(

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

tya721: Iyaaaa, Baixian masih menghilang statusnya. Tenang aja, nanti pasti akan ada moment HunHan yang manis kok :D

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

NiaLuhannie: Aduh deeeeeeeeeek, imajinasinya kejauhan tuh. Orang ketiga pasti ada donk. Eh tapi di sini, justru Luhan yang jd orang ketiga sih *upssss ;)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

bambi: Hmmmmmm, cinta segi tiga g yaaaaa ;) hehehehehe

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ryanryu: Udah kejawab kan ya siapa Baixian? Hmmm, rencananya sih g lebih dr 15 chapter, tapi juga gaboleh kurang dr itu o_O

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!See U, next chapter!**

 **Salam XOXO dari Liyya**


End file.
